A moment in time
by Dominisk
Summary: how he thought of her. she was the thing he loved most. how it hurt his heart. she needs him, now more then ever, but its not to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own naruto. ( I wish. 

--

**A Moment In Time. **

**He stared up as the dark gray clouds passed by, threatening to rain. Perfect he thought. Yet he moved not. A pain in his chest. **

**His thoughts drifted to this pain, the hurt, the agony it seemed to come full force at him in a matter of seconds. How, why, what, was this pain? he had never felt like this before. Slowly he blinked trying to ring his thoughts around him.**

**His mind cloudy, foggy, not straight. Then it happened. The only thing he could focus on was her. How long had he been trying to not think of her? That was a question even he himself could not answer. Her eyes was always what he noticed first. **

**The blue that he had always secretly wished was his own skies. They way they were always perfect, never yielding, so full of life, absolute beauty. How he hated her eyes, because with one glance they maid him dance to her tune. Yet at the same time they where part of her most defining features that he loved so much. **

**Then came her beautiful long hair. How, even when held up in a pony tail, it swayed to the rhythm of the wind. He had always thought of her hair to be like his sun. giving its bright light. So tempting to stair at yet you know if you do one way or another it only ends up getting to you. **

**After that he could see her smile. Oh the things he would do just to see her smile. Her perfect set of teeth followed by the glow she gave off when she did. She was beautiful that was true, but to him when she smiled all words failed to describe her beauty. **

**The pain in his chest grew. It hurt beyond belief. How many times had he wanted to tell her? It was now that he realized how much he truly loved her. Yet he had given it away for a year with a women he didn't even care about. Even now when he thinks about it. It pains his heart. **

**Why was it now that he could see her so clearly? Something was there, something was pushing him, but what? This pain in his chest? No that couldn't be it. He had to realize it was something more.**

**He thought to himself as he watched her face sway in front of the drake clouds. Then he heard her voice. It was like thunder, yet calm and sweet. So alluring to him. When she spoke, even if he didn't want to he would listen intently. **

**The pain was beyond realization now. **

**Everything seemed so real to him. He could reach out and touch her face. He could hear her breathing. How, why did his thoughts of her come to be like this? **

**He reached his hand to place it on her cheek. It was then that he noticed the water building in her perfect eyes. He smiled trying to get her to smile back. **

**Whispering as if talking to himself he says "don't cry. There's nothing to cry over. It's ok I am right here and I'm not going anywhere." **

**She smiles to his comment but the tears fall. then as if she was commanding heaven, the sky's let there tears fall. **

**She mesmerized him even soaking wet she was his picture of pure perfection. He thought of how he always wanted an average life with an average wife, but he had secretly tossed that dream away when he first saw her. How he loved the women who was before him. Even if she was just his own thoughts. **

**His chest was bursting now. It felt like it was on fire. **

**The things that she did to him. He realized only she could make him feel like this. **

**He then slowly spoke as if it was the hardest thing for him to say. " Ino I - I ….. I have l-lov" he couldn't finish even if the women before him was just his imagination. Oh how he hated himself. No he didn't hate himself he loathed himself. Why, why couldn't he simply say it. Its not like she was hear to listen to his confession anyway. **

**He closed his eyes thinking of her. The pain in his chest slowed down. Then disappeared. **

**All he felt now was the cold his mind slowly losing it sharpness. Even the fog was lifting but he couldn't think of anything but her. **

**The rain pounded around him as a whisper could be heard " please don't leave me. Shikamaru I need you. I love you." **

**After that only the tears of heaven could be heard as they cried for there lazy son. Darkness would claim him this day, and forever keep him. **

**--**

**Wow really sad. don't really know why but felt like I had to get this off my chest. Hope you all like it and can help me with my writing if you have any good idea's about what I should change or do to get better that would be a big help. **

**Read and review please. I like to hear the opinions of others even if it is a flame. **


	2. inos moment in time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I know that it was to be a one shot but I got a review from Kayshey and she got me thinking about writing a sequel. So hear it is this time its about Ino I hope you all enjoy.

--

Her would had gone silent. Her eyes lost there luster. Her life meant nothing now. She no longer cared about the world around her. It hurt to much. Everything was there as a reminder of what happened.

It was her fault the day he passed. Had she been paying more attention then maybe just maybe he would still be here.

Her family and friends try there best to help. They assure her that it was not her fault, but she knows. Everyone of them that tries to talk to her is turned away, except for Choji.

She accepts him because he had been Shikamaru's best friends. Though Choji reminds her of him more then anything she finds comfort in the story's that he tells of him.

The only thing that keeps her from the edge is the memory's of him. She knows that the one thing that cant be taken is the legacy he left behind.

He was the one that kept the team together and strong when there beloved teacher had been lost.

He was the strength of the team, that allowed them to move on when all hope was gone.

He was the hope for Konoha's future. Many had believed that he would become the next Hokage.

He was a geniuses beyond measure.

Secretly he was everything in a guy she had ever dreamed about.

His hair all though seemed so spiky and threatening, was always soft to the touch.

His carefree attitude was in the worse way contagious.

His lazy smile somehow always brought a smile to her face, even when she thought it impossible to smile.

Her mind lingers on him longer and longer everyday. The only thing she regrets is not telling him.

Its true she had managed to say she loved him in his final moments, but still he may not have heard it.

She thinks about the time when he told her he had accepted Temari's feelings for him. How long and hard she cried that night? Still to this day she can't answer that question. For that entire year the two went out she felt like she was in hell.

Her happiest moment was when he told her they had broken up. She wanted to tell him then what he meant to her but she feared the idea of being a rebound girl. So she observed him secretly for the next two weeks after his brake up.

The first week she noticed how often he ended up going to the flower shop. She believed that he was thinking of Temari the whole first week after. However she noticed and remembered how happy he had seemed after the brake up. Was something like that normal?

No the only reason she could think would make him happy is that he got out of an abusive relationship.

After deciding this she then made up her mind to hate Temari for the rest of her life.

She was mad that Temari would have the best man in the world and try to abuse him, or at least these where the conclusions Ino had come to.

Ino lifts her head off her desk. How many days had it been since his passing? Looking over to the calendar on her wall she notices that today is circled in red.

Her blue eyes fill with tears of dread, fear, and most of all pain. Today was the first month anniversary of his passing.

The memory of him slowly letting his life pass as he stared at her.

The memory of him whispering to her that there was no reason to cry.

The memory of how cold he was when he finally closed his eyes.

It was all coming to her as if it had just happened not more then 3 hours ago.

She knew it would be hard but she had promised herself that she would go to his grave on the first month anniversary.

She wipes away the tears as she begins to dress herself in black. This would be the first time in a month that she would leave her house.

She walks in silence as the streets where devoid of any sings of life.

The sky seemed the exact same they had that day.

This brought her down more then before.

She arrives to the top of the hill under the tree where he had spent all his time cloud watching.

It had been decided by his best friend that this was where he was going to be berried.

She remembers how Choji fought the whole town to get his friend berried there, the only reason he won was because he had gone out and started to dig the grave himself.

Letting the memories flood her now she begins to quietly cry.

Falling to her knees, she begins to trace the name that was written on the cold hard stone.

SHIKAMARU NARA.

Here lies a beloved son, friend, teammate, and leader.

She leans against the stone, feeling how cold it was to her touch.

She cries harder as the cold touch of the stone reminds her how he had felt when he closed his eyes for the last time.

Whispering to the stone she says "at that time even the heavens cried for you my love."

At her words the sky lets out a crash of thunder as rain once more falls around her.

Lifting her head Ino lets her tears join full force with the rain. As she yells out "and even now they still cry for your loss."

Falling to ground now she begins to ask herself "why, why did it have to be you who was lost?"

In that moment time stops once more as the wind picks up.

During this moment Ino swears she had heard his voice call to her. She closes her eyes as the wind and rain run over her body and she hears him say

" I was the one who was taken, because I refused to let my teammate, my friend, my joy, and most of all my love be taken from the world. Ino live on."

Listening to his words, his voice, and his love she knows that somehow even with the pain of his loss she can live on. She would live on, for him. To carry on his legacy she would do everything she can so others would remember him.

Now she was sure in her life there where to moments that meant the most to her. One when he passed and was taken from this world. The other, was when he came back to remind those who where left what should be done.

Now she knew more then ever that he would live on and that a single moment in time, can and will last forever.


End file.
